


roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Well - Freeform, also yes of course another folklore title, i dont think there will be any angst in these, ive only written one so far lmao, pure tooth rotting fluff, taken from various prompts everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: a collection of super fluffy little drabbles. very short but i hope y'all like them nonetheless
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. "Your hair is so soft after you wash it."

It was a quiet evening in Wardlow house. Hugh took his wife to the pictures and, well, Phryne wasn’t sure where Mr Butler was. (Tobias Butler was excellent at making himself scarce.) 

Jack was sitting in the window seat. He had opened the windows and closed his eyes as the cool breeze washed over his face. He was so lost in the quiet moment, he didn’t hear Phryne come downstairs and into the parlor. 

The scent of her rosewater and…  _ was that hibiscus? _ shampoo filled his nose as she laid her head in his lap. “Hi,” she smiled. 

The sight before him warmed his heart and he thought, for sure, it would burst. He smiled brightly. “Hi.” He brushed aside her bangs to kiss her forehead. He lingered for a moment before sitting back up and fixed her bangs. She had her closed and a content smile upon her lips. He started absentmindedly combing through her hair. The dark locks felt like silk sliding through his fingers. He hummed at the sensation. 

“What?” There was a soft happiness in her voice that she seemed to save for him and their quiet moments alone. 

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it.” He looked away from the busy street and down at the ethereal woman that he got to call his.

“Oh, really?” She had that teasingly lilt that he had fallen in love with.

“Mm-hmm.” 

She closed her eyes in bliss and reached for his free hand. She held it close to her chest and traced circles and patterns on the back of his hand. Phryne wished they could stay in this moment forever. 


	2. "If you don't give me some blankets, I will put my cold feet on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eventually i will write something from Phryne's pov i promise lmao

There was nothing quite like being burrowed under cool sheets and a heavy comforter after a long day at work. The cool feel of the pillow against your face, the surrounding comfort of the blankets, and the occasional cuddle from your loved one. 

However, this was a feeling that Jack Robinson, most nights, was not familiar with. A certain raven-haired beauty was a _thief_. He peeked over his shoulder. The stolen goods swallowed the slight woman and he briefly wondered how she could even breathe. Jack shivered. He was cold and she kept stealing the damn blankets. He rolled over and tugged on his rightful share of warmth. They wouldn’t budge. 

“Phryne Fisher if you don’t give me some blankets, I will put my cold feet on you.”

In a blink, she shoved some of the blankets towards her beau. “Jack Robinson, don’t you dare.”

He grinned almost smugly. Victory. As he adjusted and wrapped himself up, he pulled Phryne close to him. “We could just cuddle.” He placed a soft kiss behind her ear. “And we could share the warmth. And blankets.”

Phryne giggled. An honest to God giggle, and it warmed his heart. “Hmm. A promising proposal. I suppose I can manage…”

“Good.” He buried his face in her shoulder and easily drifted off.


	3. "You look really handsome in the moonlight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Liza

“Stargazing was a good idea.” 

“I have them occasionally, you know,” Phryne responded wryly. Jack smiled.

It really was a perfect night to stargaze. The weather was comfortable and the breeze was sparse but welcome. The blanket that they had laid out made the grass feel like a cloud. It was a perfect night indeed. 

Jack started talking about a constellation and Phryne propped herself on her elbow, on her side, to listen. His voice was soft, just loud enough for her. His lips would quirk in a small smile when he would talk about a new star. His eyes were bright despite being in the dark. His features were all highlighted in the best possible way. Phryne smiled. 

“Are you listening?” Jack chuckled at the dazed look in Phryne’s eyes. He smiles back at her. “What?”

“You’re really handsome in the moonlight.” She said it so dreamily that Jack couldn’t help but laugh. Phryne frowned. “What?”

“Nothing, I-it’s nothing. It’s just a bit...cliche of you, I guess. I didn’t expect it.”

“Pfft,” Phryne huffed and laid on her back again. “It’s better than ‘that’s because you’re not a telescope’, Mr Romantic Overture.”

“Hey,”Jack laughed again. “Okay, fair point. Thank you.”

Phryne grabbed his hand and held it close. “You’re welcome, Jack Robinson.”


End file.
